Between Humans and Fairies
by cookie panda-roo
Summary: A simple misunderstood girl gets thrown into adventures with her employer, Natsu Dragoneel. She was employed because of her knowledge about fairies. How is the fairy doctor, Lucy, going to handle it, on top of the daily teasing by Natsu? AU London and Land of Fairies... NaLu :)
1. Earl Dragoneel

**New story! I have a bit of a writers block with the other two stories. I have most of the next chapter for Hire a Thief but i can't get the bit near the end right! Anyways, this is based off of Earl and Fairy! It's a great manga and anime, just wish it were longer! If you've seen it, it is kinda similar but it will change! **

**The characters are OOC but they will get back into character in later chapters... Also, it's set in old England... there will be Fiore and Fairy Tail later on though! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT :( **

* * *

><p>Somewhere in London, a girl with long scarlet hair held a small knife by a man's throat. She gave him the most threatening glare you will ever see.<p>

"Where is it?" She growled.

"I-I-I really do not know!" The man stuttered. She held the knife closer, drawing a bit of blood.

"Calm down, Erza." A man with spikey blonde hair said. The girl, Erza, then lowered the knife a little. "Where is the sword?" He then asked.

"I-I d-do not know!"

"There are only so many swords, in the world, that can produce flames." The blonde said with his arms crossed.

"There is only one, as far as I'm concerned." Erza muttered.

"I-I-I really do not know! Honest! I'm not lying!"

"Erza!" The blonde called. She nodded her head and held the knife closer to the man's throat.

"B-b-but I know how you can find it!" The blonde looked at the girl and gave her a slight nod. She lowered the knife. The man gave an obvious sigh of relief but tensed as the blonde spoke.

"Elaborate."

"It's believed to be protected by beings of another world." The man started. "It's protected by fairies!" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"And how am I supposed to find these fairies."

"You can't!" The blonde was about to signal to Erza again but before he did, the man spoke again. "You need a fairy doctor!" The blonde raised a brow again. "They're very rare though, even if there are any left, they're all old and nearing their death beds."

"And I suppose you already found one, if you're telling me this?"

"Yes! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Well… I do thank you for the information."

"N-no pro-" The man was cut off as the scarlet haired girl knocked him out.

**Elsewhere**

*Sigh* Business is absolutely terrible. I suppose heading to London is for the best, right now. Excuse me for the late introduction. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am 16 years old, nearing 17. I'm of age to be wed but I seem to frighten people away. Most girls in my village had gotten married as soon as they hit the age of 16, some younger. But you see; I have the abilities to communicate with fairies. I am a fairy doctor after all, just like my mother! However, the times have changed and there has been a major decline for the need of fairy doctors. People just do not believe in what they cannot see anymore.

I've always been alone, even as a child. People would catch me talking to thin air, when in fact; I was talking to my fairy friends. I even scared off many nannies that were hired to care for me. Oh! About my family… well I'm the only one left now. My mother passed away when I was 6 years old. I remember everything she taught me. She told me a fairy doctor helps build bonds between the humans and fairies. My father followed mother, three years later.

"Lucy! We need to get onto the boat now."

"Alright Loki!" I picked up my case and walked onto the boat. Loki is my pet cat. Well, he says he's a lion… Anyways, he's actually a fairy! People can see him, however, he can make himself invisible if he wants to.

"Lucy, we need to find the room!" I had just gotten onto the boat.

"I know, stop being such a pest!" I hissed. People around me gave me strange looks. "Loki… you became invisible again didn't you?" He laughed sheepishly. I sighed. "I was talking to my cat!" They gave me even weirder looks. "I mean, he _was_ here a moment ago… Oh I'm just making things worse…" I walked on a bit until I was stopped.

"Ah! You must be Miss Heartfilia." A man called. I just stared at him.

"Yes, erm, you are?"

"My apologies." He then bowed. "I am Bora, an acquaintance with the McGarden's whom, I believe you are visiting." This must be one of the workers at Levy's.

"Oh, right! Er pleasure to meet you."

"As soon as I saw your rusty bl- I mean blonde hair, I knew it was you." He chuckled nervously. *Sigh* unlike other blonde girls, my hair seemed to be darker and had rusty streaks. People always described my hair like that… I hate it! "Anyway, I do believe, they prepared another room for you." He led me to the end of a corridor. I opened the door to last room and entered.

"Oh my! They shouldn't have! I did prepare for my own ticket, after all."

"Well they insisted. I shall take my leave, if you need me, I'm only next door." The door was closed as I entered.

"That guy seemed suspicious." Loki said as he sat on one of the comfy looking chairs.

"You think every guy is suspicious." A knocking sound suddenly came from the wardrobe. "Um… did you hear that?"

"Yeah, go look!"

"But Loki!"

"Alright, my dear princess, I'll go." I nodded my head as Loki walked on his back legs, over to the wardrobe. He opened it and nothing was seen. I realised a sigh of relief until somebody grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Please don't scream! I need help!" What does he mean? "Those people that brought you here are trying to kidnap you!" Is this man alright? "If you promise not to scream, I will release you." I nodded my head. I turned around, as his grip on me was gone. He had the brightest blonde hair and dark onyx eyes. I wish my hair were that blonde.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. From the corner of my eyes I could see Loki glaring at the man.

"You are Luigi Heartfilia, correct?"

"… no…"

"Huh?"

"My name is _Lucy_ Heartfilia."

"Right… well Bora is trying to capture you, to put it simply."

"Why?" I asked, trying to remain calm in the presence of this ridiculous man.

"You're a fairy doctor right?" I nodded my head. "That's all the reason you need then." I was about to speak until he spoke again. "You see the door?"

"Yes." I replied, annoyed.

"There's a string on it. As soon as you open the door, they'll know." He said. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Like he said, there was string connecting to the next room.

"In his room, are a group of people hidden, you won't escape."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need you!" My face flushed a little. Never had a man said anything like that to me, knowing I was "delusional". "Go to their room and say you heard a noise. They're trying to find me, to silence me."

"Silence you?" I asked, my eyes wide. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know too much about them."

"Okay… I'll go now." I walked out of my room and knocked on Bora's door.

"I don't trust him." Loki said. I just ignored him. The door opened and just like the man had said; there is a group of men in there.

"Oh, Miss Heartfilia, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Bora said. Oh my, such a sweet mouth.

"T-there's a noise in my wardrobe." Bora's expression became dark.

"He's in there!" He shouted and several men ran out, following him to my room. As soon as they entered, the man grabbed my hand.

"Run." He simply said. I nodded and clutched my long dress.

"They're getting away!" I heard another man shout.

"This way!" The blonde man said, still holding onto my wrist.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking me right in the eyes as we stopped by the edge of the boat. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." He then wrapped his arms around me and jumped off the boat, into the freezing water. We swam, going towards another boat, I could see a female standing, waving towards us. She had the most vibrant red hair.

"Natsu!" The girl called. As we got to the edge, he lifted me up onto the ladder. I climbed up and the girl helped me onto the boat. The man, I assume is named Natsu, followed. "The room is here."

"Thanks, Erza." We then entered a room, following the girl I assumed is called Erza. Inside, another man with dark hair greeted us.

"About time, flame-brain."

"Shut up droopy eyes."

"Boys!"

"Aye!" I giggled a little, behind my hand. It was a little amusing seeing the men cower in the presence of a fierce lady. The blonde man then cleared his throat.

"Well, sorry for the late introductions. I'm Natsu Dragoneel, Earl of the Dragoneel residence." My eyes widened as I took his hand.

"W-well… pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Dragoneel." He then shook his head.

"Please, call me Natsu, Miss Lucy." He then winked at me. Oh my, quite a ladies man, I see. "This is Erza Scarlett" She took my hand.

"A Pleasure, Miss Lucy." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlett."

"Erza is fine."

"And _that_ is Gray Fullbuster." He nodded his head and I done the same back. I suddenly sneezed, remembering I was still in soaking wet clothes.

"Ah, Erza get a change of clothes for Miss Lucy." She nodded and took me away. An hour later, I was dressed in an extravagant dress. Erza had insisted she help me dress. I did try to decline but it would have been difficult to put on such a layered dress on my own.

"Well, you look wonderful." Natsu said. I turned to look at him with a blush. My face cooled down as soon as I saw his appearance.

"You have _pink_ hair!" Gray and Erza chuckled as Natsu's smile turned into a frown.

"It's salmon! I just washed out the dye." Well… that was a shock. "Let's get to business."

"Wait! Why am I wearing such extravagant clothes?"

"Well… we'll be heading to dinner later."

"… WHAT?"

"Anyways, back to business, please sit." He pointed to the chair opposite him. Grrr! He just ignored me…

"So…"

"I want to hire your expertise as a fairy doctor."

"Right… what for?"

"To find the flame sword." That startled me… isn't that…?

"Isn't that the sword in fairy legends?" Natsu nodded his head.

"It's to prove that I'm the dragon knight of the Fairy world."

"So you can see fairies?" He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. My ancestors could but it seems the blood got diluted through each generation."

"Oh… but you believe in them, right?"

"I'm not sure… I cannot see them, so it makes me uncertain."

"How can you believe in the sword but not the people it's used to protect?" Lucy said, infuriated.

"Well… I'm sure you've seen plenty. Must be great, seeing what others can't."

"It is… but it can be lonely."

"Well, your interesting hair colour and chocolate brown eyes must attract the fairies." I sighed and looked towards the floor.

"Fairies prefer brighter hair. I'm sure they'll much prefer your rosy locks compared to my rust blonde."

"No… Honey blonde." My head snapped up. "It's like a honey blonde. It fits much better and reminds me of the golden sun." He said with a grin. I blushed at his description. I heard Gray scoff though.

"Oh… thank you." I felt like I didn't hate my hair as much now… "W-well, back to business…"

"Right. I'll pay you £2000." My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I said, thinking I heard wrong.

"Lucy, just accept it! You need the money." Loki said.

"Is that not enough? £4000 then" I was a little hesitant but I listened to Loki. I shook my head.

"No, t-t-that's enough." He nodded his head satisfied. "Erza!" She brought in a cheque, which he signed and gave me. "Well, that's a deal then, Luce!" He said cheerily.

"Right, and Luce?"

"It's what I'm going to call you, a nickname of some sort." I nodded my head.

"Okay."

"Well… Erza, I think you should prepare Luce for the dinner."

"Right! Come on, Miss Lucy."

"Erm, just call me Lucy." She smiled at me as I was dragged away again.

**Dinner**

This. Is. Veeeery awkward. Erza had done my hair and makeup. I feel like a princess! But… I don't know how to deal with this… As soon as I sat down, I realised I didn't even _have_ to be here. It's not like I'm obliged to have dinner with him.

"Well Earl Dragoneel, why haven't we met the lovely Lady Heartfillia before?" A man with a moustache said.

"Yes, I'm assuming there's be a rock on her finger soon?" A lady said.

"W-we're just friends!" I said.

"Oh, dear, really?" Another lady asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She won't let us be any more than friends." Natsu said. I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, my face heating up. We've only known each other for a few hours. He's such a good liar!

"Oh dear! I'm sure she has her reasons."

"I do hope so, I would like us to be more at some point." I let my head stay down, looking at the food on my plate.

"My, my, I'm sure she's just shy!"

"Oh, by the way, I heard you were the descendant of the dragon knights!" This peaked my interest as I glanced at the man with glasses.

"Yes I am!" Natsu replied, calmly.

"Well it must be amazing, being the knight of a fairy tale place."

"The knight of fairies." Natsu corrected. "It is said my ancestors helped the Queen of the fairies and in turn, she gave him some of the land."

"Well, it must be great, having such a story, following your name."

"Yes, the dragon knight is like a fictional character."

"It's true if the said person is here." They laughed.

"You're right, however, the dragon knight and the fairies are proof of British humour."

"They're not a stories, they're real!" I blurted. All eyes turned to me. "W-well Sir's and Madam's how can you believe one part of the story, yet dismiss another part of the story as a mere myth?" I said. Oh dear! I couldn't hold it in. As long as it's about fairies I end und blurting everything out. "Fairies are not, a mere speck from your imagination. There are many storied that surround them, such as this one about the dragon knight! You can't just believe one part of a tale and then dismiss the other part just because you have not witnessed it yourselves."

"Right… the dragon knight aside, the fairy part is too absurd." everyone was quite. I think I ruined the mood. They must think I am crazy…

"But… Sir, if you believe in the dragon knight, why decide the fairy world to be a joke? The stories were passed down together, so why say one is a fabrication, while the other is not?" I asked.

"In Denmark the dragon knight was known as 'beskytter af feer' which means protector of fairies. In the olden times, the people did believe in fairies, after all." Natsu said.

"Oh John, he must be right, in the olden times people did seem to believe in fairies and devil's alike."

"You have land their right?"

"Only a small portion, it was handed to me by my predecessors."

"You must take me to the fairy world some time." A lady said.

"Well it is said the dragon knight can only take his beloved to the fairy world, so unfortunately, I must decline. I already have someone in mind." He then looked at me and smiled. Suddenly, there was laughter at the table.

"No wonder why lady Heartfilia believes in such myths, if you persuade her like that, who wouldn't?" There was more laughter as I blushed.

"Well, you're getting my hopes up, I do hope you're right!" Natsu laughed. Well, they don't think I'm crazy at least. I peaked a glance at Natsu, who winked at me. My, my… I think he just covered for me. Why would he? Must be because of the contract. He does need me in order to find the sword.

"Lucy, I really don't trust him." Loki said, sitting besides me. Of course I ignored him. "Luuuucy!" He whined.

**In the Cabin **

"Ask him already!" Loki shouted, frustrated.

"Alright, I will!" I hissed. "Natsu?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…"

"See, you can't trust him!"

"Shush, Loki!"

"Are you talking to your cat?"

"He's a fairy… Do you find it odd that I talk to my cat?"

"Not at all, it's amazing how you can communicate with things others can't even see."

"O-oh…"

"Lucy, back to topic." Loki called.

"Oh, you're right, Loki, where are we going Natsu?"

"I said, somewhere…"

"And that is?"

"You tell me." He then gave me a necklace that was the shape of a fairy with a tail. "This is said to be made by fairies. It hints to where the sword is. Read the inscription." It's so tiny.

"… It's too small."

"Even though you're a fairy doctor?" I glared at him.

"I only communicate with them, I don't have magical powers."

"Is that so… That's why I have an enlarged copy."

"And I didn't get this first, because?"

"Didn't feel like it." This guy is hard to handle.

"A promise with a Merrow. If not, the merrow will sing their song of lament. It's English, are you making fun of me?"

"I had to make sure you were the real thing. There are people who claim they can see what others can't."

"Fine."

"So. Where are we going to?"

"A merrow is a mermaid, so we need to go somewhere near the see. Do you have any land near the sea?" On second thought, I added. "Preferably near the Irish-sea because people call mermaids, merrow there."

"Hm… I have one in Anglesey Island."

"Then we start there."

"Right, Anglesey Island it is then!" Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know it seems similar to Earl and Fairy but it will change a lot, i promise! I just thought Lucy would make a great Lydia and Natsu a less annoying Edgar! Though i do love the two!<strong>

**please R&R!**


	2. The Earl's cat

**Update! :) I wasn't going to update this until Hire a Thief was complete but then i got an itch to write the next chapter! XD The chapter was longer but i thought i'd cut it off a bit and have that as the start of the next chapter, instead. That way the cut off point makes more sense? **

**Have people read Fairy Tail recently? OH MY! I love the extra chapters with all the NaLu goodness. I love Asuka! And WOO! I hope Hiro Mashima won't make Lucy weak and fail at saving everyone! She can do it! Right? **

**Haha, Anyways... Please enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>"A merrow is a mermaid, so we need to go somewhere near the see. Do you have any land near the sea?" On second thought, I added. "Preferably near the Irish-sea because people call mermaids, merrow there."<p>

"Hm… I have one in Anglesey Island."

"Then we start there."

"Right, Anglesey Island it is then!" Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

"I really don't trust him."

"…"

"Lucy, he's suspicious!"

"… Be quiet Loki!"

"But Luuuucy."

"If you don't trust him, why are you eating the chocolates he offered you?"

"Just because we accepted the job, doesn't mean I have to trust him."

"Urgh! _You_ told me to accept it!" I then lay flat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Besides we're a day late to Levy's… so far anyway. She will kill me when she see me!"

"You could just escape. Now."

"And what? Swim? Besides I can't leave, I accepted the cheque already because of someone rushing me."

It's been an hour since we had decided to go to Anglesey Island. Natsu said we'd arrive in another hour and we'll be staying in one of the houses over night. I'm feeling rather exhausted: seeing as I was arguing with Natsu for the first 40 minutes. I wanted to write a letter to my dear friend, Levy McGarden. I was going to inform her about the delay of my arrival at her estate. However, Natsu wouldn't allow me! He said: it would be a breach of our contract and that everything must be kept confidential. Apparently, that man Bora, was still after us and he wanted to claim the position of the dragon knight.

"Yes. We need money." I sat up to face Loki

"Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not, I'm a gentlemen! I care about my appearance too!"

"Even though you look like a cat?"

"I'm a lion! And I could be human, you know but-"

"I do and yes, you're a pain when you're in your human form."

"I was going to say, the ladies just flock to me. Jealous?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"AS IF!"

"It baffles me that you can talk to your cat." I jumped at Natsu's voice. He startled me there. When did he get there? He was leaning on the door to my cabin.

"Why? Do you think I'm crazy? And shouldn't you knock before entering a lady's room?" I glared at him whilst he chuckled.

"Of course not, I find it simply fascinating and I did knock. But I heard you shouting so I let myself in." He walked closer to me.

"Well… how _charming_." I said, sarcasm drenching my voice. He chuckled again. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Ah! I came to inform you of our arrival in a few minutes. So gather your things, we're leaving as soon as it stops." I huffed at his demanding voice. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Of course, Earl Dragoneel!" I said in an overly sweet voice, whilst rolling my eyes. He chuckled and left the cabin. I huffed as I gathered my things.

"You sure you want go through this?" Loki said.

"Well I did sign a contract, it's too late now."

"You have a chance to escape now."

"… I can't. I said I'd do the job and I don't break promises."

"Okay. You're so stubborn."

"Shut it!"

**Off the boat (Anglesey Island)**

Currently we're on a carriage towards a lodge that apparently belongs to the Dragoneel family. I found out something interesting on this journey though. We were about twenty minutes into the carriage ride until Natsu suddenly collapsed, groaning. I was certainly startled by this until Gray told me it was fine and it happens all the time. I frowned, thinking he had an illness of some sort, I wasn't completely wrong though. It turns out; the _great_ Earl had motion sickness! Serves him right for tricking me and forgetting to take his medicine.

"Urghhh, p-please… h-h-help m-me." I giggled a little as Natsu weakly lifted a hand towards me.

"It serves you right." I said.

"L-Luce… urgh y-yo-you're… me-urgh-mean."

"Good." I suppose I do feel a little sorry for him. His face has become extremely pale and he's shaking. But… his puffed out cheeks just make me want to giggle.

"H-help!"

"Stop moaning!" Erza seemed to have had enough of Natsu's constant moaning and punched him in the stomach. He was immediately knocked out. Is it okay to harm your employer like that? … Oh well, moving on. "Lucy, where will we find the sword on the island?"

"Well… I do need more information about its whereabouts…"

"Ah! There was more stuff written on the coin!" Gray said as he took a folded piece of paper out of his pockets. They could have told me that sooner…. I took the paper and scanned the writing.

"Hm… It seems like it'll be in a castle… if it's merrow, a castle close to the sea."

"I believe Natsu owns land with a castle surrounded by the sea. The bottom is sunk into it though." Erza said. "There is a path leading towards it. So there is no problem getting there." She added.

"Right! That's the best place then."

Passing by green scenery and small brick houses, after a while, we arrived at the lodge. Natsu seemed to have sprung to life, like the sickness was just a mirage or illusion. A fairly tall man with light brown hair greeted us. He took Natsu and I to our rooms that were assigned to us.

"Thank you." Natsu said, flashing the man a grin.

"No problem my lord, what brings you here, I believe there isn't much on the island."

"I'm heading towards the castle, I've heard stories about mermaids living there."

"Mermaids? I haven't heard a thing." He seemed skeptical, making me frown.

"Oh. That's certainly a shame. I thought I could get my families sword back too…"

"I'm assuming you're the 'Earl' chasing after the Dragon sword?" The man replied. Natsu chuckled.

"And I assume many people have taken my identity to steal my family treasure?" The man scoffed at his rhetorical question.

"Right… And I assume you believe in the silly fairy stories? Only fools would believe in such myths!"

"They're not silly stories!" I said, adding my thoughts in after observing the two. The man just gave me an odd look.

"I give you my apologies, I must be a fool too then." Natsu said. I looked at him, my eyes widening a little. He winked at me. I looked away, a little flustered. Did he just help me? In the corner of my eye, I could see movement. I turned my head and saw a crowd of fairies bunched up in a corner.

"Brownies…" I whispered. Natsu must have heard me because he glanced in my direction before trying to see what I was looking at.

"Oh! N-no, I didn't mean that my Lord! I-I'll get a maid to get you some refreshments!" Natsu chuckled.

"Thank you!"

"Um… May I have a glass of water with a slice of lemon? I need to make a trail for the brownies, there are so many of them in the room. They do get lost easily." I asked. The man gave me an odd look again. Oh dear! I didn't need to blurt out the bit about the fairies.

"Would you be so kind to complete her request? It's just a game she likes to play." Natsu walked towards me, patting my head causing me to pout a little.

"Y-Yes! Right away!" I think Natsu just helped me again…

**Meanwhile… McGarden Residence**

A small bluenette girl was pacing back and forth in her home, muttering and cursing.

"Where is Lu? She should have been here by now… She better not be messing around with those fairies and forgot about our plans! Oh when I get my hands on her… Grrrr!"

"Pu puuun."

"Oh! Plue! Lu should be here soon! I hope so anyway." Plue is small snowman like animal. It even had a carrot, orange nose. Plue walked up to the blue haired and tugged at her dress. "What's wrong Plue?"

"Pu pu puun!" He pointed towards the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" He nodded his head. "Why?" He started frantically moving his arms and pointed at something yellow. "Um… Something to do with Lucy?"

"Puuun!" He nodded his head and pointed at himself.

"Um… did your spirit friends tell you something?" He nodded his head again. "Hm… Oh my god! Is Lucy in trouble?" Plue nodded his head again. "Right! I will quickly pack some essentials for Lucy and I. We will set out immediately!"

**Back to Natsu and Lucy**

"Luce? What are you doing?" I was currently holding the lemon slice and dripping drops of water in a line from the corner of the room leading towards the door. I dipped the lemon into the glass: every few drops.

"Making a trail for the brownies. They are small fairies that like to play pranks on humans but they are harmless. They often get lost and this helps them find their way back outside."

"Oh!" Natsu followed after me. He seemed curious "Hey… Can I try?" I stopped, looking at Natsu. Did he really just ask if he could help with something to do with fairies? I straightened myself and handed the glass and lemon to Natsu.

"Of course! Just make small droplets in a line, leading to outside the entrance." Natsu grinned at me and started dripping the water onto the floor.

"Are they following?"

"Yes." Natsu chuckled a little. He looked like a small child playing a brand new toy that had just been brought. And I thought he didn't believe in fairies? Watching him like this goes against what he preaches. After a few more drops of water the brownies had left the lodge and they waved to us. I waved back and Natsu furrowed his eyebrows seeming a little confused. "They said thank you." Natsu's eyes followed my hand as I pointed towards them.

"Oh. No problem!" Natsu shouted as he waved awkwardly to them with a grin. I closed the door and we made our way back to the room. As we walked inside: a blue ball suddenly attacked Natsu.

"Eeek! What is that?" I screeched as I pointed to the furry ball. Honestly! It was a weird furry blue thing that moves!

"Hey buddy! Luce, meet Happy!" He held the ball in his arms, turning him towards me, revealing the blue cat.

"Oh, it's a cat. How cuuute! Hello Happy!" I patted his head.

"Happy, this is Lucy! She's a fairy doctor and she's weird!"

"I'm not weird!" Happy was staring at me. Um… The cat is a little creepy. Why is it staring at me? Can cats even stare at people?

"You're right Natsu, she's weeeeird!" Happy said. I blinked a few times. D-did that cat just…?

"I told you!" Natsu replied, patting the cat's head.

"Y-your cat just talked!" I shouted, pointing at the cat. "That isn't possible, cat's can't talk!" Happy and Natsu stared at me with, what looked like, amusement whilst I was pacing the room.

"Says the person that talks to her cat." I ignored him and continued pacing from wall to wall. A cat just talked… Maybe I'm loosing my mind? Or… Yes! Of course! I just imagined it. I glanced towards the blue cat and I noticed him snickering. Okay… Maybe I didn't. I suddenly froze and turned to face them.

"Oh. Right… You're a fairy aren't you?" I asked, a triumphant look on my face. I walked closer to the two and picked Happy up.

"Aye! I'm an exceed!" Yes! I'm not crazy!

"Thought so!"

"Of course you diiiid!"

"I did!"

"Luce, you're such a weirdo!"

"Be quiet! And I am _not_ weird!"

"Lushy, you _are_ weird!"

"See! Happy agrees with me!" I looked stunned for a moment.

"Natsu, I thought you didn't have your ancestors powers?"

"I don't."

"How comes you are talking to Happy then?"

"I sometimes can hear voices… it's probably nothing though."

"No! You are most definitely hearing fairies! Maybe you did inherit a little of the powers. Enough that you can communicate with them, at least… Or…" I paused for a moment, thinking about what things, apart from fairies, that could cause the voices "You're just crazy." I stared at Natsu as he raised his eyebrow looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one.

"… Anyway, where were you buddy? I didn't see you earlier." I glared at Natsu for ignoring me. How rude! And he said he was a gentleman.

"I went to get fish!"

**…**

I finally escaped the annoying, rude duo. I was positively seething in anger listening to the cat and pinkette treating me like a fool and calling me names. How ungentlemanly! If I weren't a lady, I would have kicked them. But ladies don't do that, nor do they show the skin on their legs. It would certainly be inappropriate for an unmarried woman to show a man whom isn't their partner, their skin. Hm… this reminds me… where has that Loki gone off to now? Moving on… I ran into Erza and Gray by the corridor and we're currently discussing the schedule for tomorrow.

"How will we get to the castle? It's on an island on it's own…"

"By boat of course!" Gray replied. He must think I'm a fool by the look he was giving me.

"Gray!" Erza growled. "Watch your tone."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"It's alright!"

"We will be staying in a small house, owned by the Earl, once we cross to the island." I nodded my head in understanding. "We'll stay there for the night before we start the task of finding the sword."

"Okay." I wonder why we'll have to stay the night, if the castle is only a short distance away? As if reading my mind, Gray answered.

"The castle is big and full of traps and secret passages, we'll need to be prepared and well-rested." I nodded my head.

"It's staring to get late Miss Lucy-"

"Lucy!" Erza gave me an odd look. "I've said it before, just Lucy." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Well M- Lucy, you should get some rest before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Erza, Gray."

"Night!"

"Goodnight." I said as I walked out the room.

I walked down the hallways and reached the last door. I opened the door.

"Eeeeeeek!" The figure in front of me quickly swooped behind me and brought my body to his. He clamped his hand over my mouth and wrapped his arms around me, so I couldn't move.

"Geez, Lucy you're loud!"

"Mphh, mmm"

"What?" I wriggled in his grasp to tell him to let me go. "Oh! Sorry Luce." He released me and I turned to face him.

"Natsu! May I ask: what _are_ you doing here?" He grinned.

"I wanted to ask you something but you weren't in your room, so I thought I'd wait for you here."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Nope! But it's dark, so late?"

"Right. And it couldn't wait until morning?"

"… Er, no?"

"Natsu! It is quite improper for a man to visit a woman's room this late. Especially one whom is not your spouse." He reached for my hand and held it near his lips.

"But my lady, I assure you my intentions are pure." His placed a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand causing my cheeks to heat up. I snatched my hand away and took a few steps back. For I felt he was too close for comfort.

"I-I-I will not be tricked like other women!" He chuckled.

"And again, I assure you of no trickery in my actions."

R-r-right, s-so what is it, that you want?" I cursed myself for stuttering in front of such a frivolous man. He chuckled again.

"Well, I wanted to know why you don't ask any questions?"

"Excuse me?" I was confused by what he asked.

"I mean…" He scratched his cheek awkwardly, "why you don't ask about this job you accepted. About why you don't ask about my past or intentions or why you trust me?" There was silence for a while, whilst I carefully thought of the answers.

"Well… to put it simply: I needed money. You are the only person whom needs a fairy doctor in this age and it is none of my concern or my business to know about my employer. I just need to abide by your orders that bind me by the contract." I paused for a moment. "I never said I trusted you. You are my employer and that is all there is to it." Natsu had a series of different expressions. But the one that stood out most was hurt… but how could that be? We have only known each other for three days. Maybe I am just mistaken.

"So…" He started. I was suddenly trapped against the wall, his arms on either side of my head: his body and face too close to mine for comfort. He placed a little weight on me, so I was trapped.

"W-wha-"

"So you simply abide by my orders? That's it?"

"What are you implying?"

"I am still a man before anything else."

"R-release me at once!"

"No." One hand gently lifted a bit of my hair. The pieces of blonde slid through his fingers and he placed a kiss to them. My cheeks heated up. And I certainly am cursing myself for feeling like this, no matter how unlady-like cursing is.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" My voice became a whisper. "Natsu?" His head rested on my shoulder. I could feel his breath tickling my neck as he started whispering into my ear. My head started to feel light as I felt too many new sensations.

"A lady such as yourself, shouldn't be so defenseless." He chuckled as I tensed. "You'll be eaten by a wolf… or should I say… dragon, if you let your guard down too much." I found myself trying to gasp for air. My legs felt like they were weakening, turning into goo. What is this man doing to me? He nipped my ear, causing me to snap out of my trance. I brought my hands to his chest pushed him back. I placed my hands on my cheeks, hoping they would cool them down. I glared at the man before me as he laughed… probably at my beet red face.

"You… you womanizer!" I took a deep breath as I placed my hands back down to my sides. "You shouldn't treat woman like toys! You… you… JERK!" I screamed. He just laughed more.

"Haha, sorry Luce! I just couldn't help it! You looked so cute a defenseless!"

"Shut up!"

"You're not very lady-like are you?"

"Well you're an idiot!"

"You should have seen your face! Haha" Suddenly a second laugh joined.

"Lushie! You-hahaha-you look like a fish!" How rude!

"I do not!"

"Pfft! You do!"

"Stupid-cat!"

"Natsu, I told you Lucy would do a stupid face if you did that!"

"That was a good prank! Good idea Happy!" … Prank?

"Lucy _is_ weird, after all." So… it was just a prank was it… ?

"I know, buddy!" Getting me worked up for no reason. I glared at the laughing pair. So… a prank. Those inconsiderate jerks! The laughing abruptly stopped as they noticed the dark aura surrounding Lucy.

"Er… Natsu?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Lucy looks scary."

"I know buddy…" I held onto the sides of my skirt. Stuff being a lady! Stuff etiquette! I've been through enough humiliation to outweigh that!

"Lu… cy… KICK!" My leg crashed into the side of Natsu's head, hitting his cheek, causing him and Happy to crash into the wall. I took a few deep breaths calming my self before brushing the invisible dust on my hands and dress. **Sigh** "I feel much better." I dragged the two bodies out of my room and shut and locked the door. I didn't even shoot them a second glance. That should teach them.

**WOOO! How was it?**

**We shall see the castle in the next chapter! :) **

**Please R&R! :D **


	3. Tunnels to the Merrow

**YAY! Update! It's a pretty long chappie as well, so YAY! I wan't going to update this until I finished one of my other stories but I'm at a block with those at the moment. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

><p>"Lu… cy… KICK!" My leg crashed into the side of Natsu's head, hitting his cheek, causing him and Happy to crash into the wall. I took a few deep breaths calming my self before brushing the invisible dust on my hands and dress. <strong>Sigh<strong> "I feel much better." I dragged the two bodies out of my room and shut and locked the door. I didn't even shoot them a second glance. That should teach them.

"Luuuuuce! Mphh, please… h-h-help me…"

"I shall do no such thing." I replied with venom dripping in my voice. He deserves it after the cruel, improper joke.

"H-hel-mph…" This morning we had set off to the island, where the castle is situated. We arrived at the small harbor and now we're on a boat. It hasn't even been ten minutes, yet the earl is in such a pitiful state already. It seems he forgot to take his medicine. Well… it _is_ his own fault for being so careless.

I sighed before I spoke, "Natsu, this is your punishment." Gray was laughing, whilst Erza was nodding in approval. When I had gotten to breakfast this morning, the two noticed my angry state. I was unconsciously glaring at anything and everything that reached my eyes. Well… as soon as I awoke, the horrible events of the previous nights came to my attention. It dampened my mood greatly. Thinking back, I'm surprised I hadn't woken the whole lodge with my screaming. So… I managed to maintain a little of my pride. It wouldn't have ended well, if people found a man in my room. Even if they knew I was accompanying the Earl. People do have very loose lips and I'm sure the rumors wouldn't be pretty.

So, as I was saying, I explained what happened to them. I felt quite satisfied when Erza punished him. Then Gray insulted him, which resulted in a fight. That seems like a reoccurring thing though… and Gray's stripping habit.

"Gray. Your clothes."

"What? When did I…?" Gray then went around the boat to search for his clothes. At least his underwear were still on… **Sigh**… I feel kind of ashamed that I'm getting used to a man stripping… After this job, I don't think I'll be fit to wed… **Sigh**

The trip on the boat was forty-five minutes long, so it wasn't too bad. The breeze flowing through my hair felt great. Well it's a shame Natsu can't feel the pleasantries of transport. As I left the boat, I noticed a carriage was waiting for us. We didn't get on immediately, we needed to stretch our legs a little and allow Natsu to recover.

Looking around, the land is… empty. It looks very rocky, though I see a patch of green in the distance. So it can't be that bad. Natsu seemed to have recovered already and was kneeling on the ground… kissing it and shouting.

"I'm never going on transport again!" My… how unsightly… and revolting. Doesn't he know how many germs are on that floor? I tried to hide the disgust I felt. A lady mustn't show any unpleasant facial expressions, we must always smile and laugh. Though, I'm pretty sure I've broken many rules of being a lady within this journey.

I walked over to Natsu as he stood up, Happy flying around him. I pause. Happy can fly?

"Since when could he fly?" Okay… Don't freak out Lucy… Think! Okay… breath… Happy's a fairy remember! An Exceed… It's normal that exceeds can fly! Right! I sighed. Happy seems too much like a cat, for my liking. Well… I think I ought to brush up on my fairy knowledge.

When I reached them, I opened his bag and took out a bottle filled with tablets. I pulled the cork off the bottle and allowed two tablets to fall out. I reached for the bottle of water and handed them to Natsu.

"You need to take your medicine." I said simply, as he looked at me. I felt a little bad for him. He took the tablets and water.

He swallowed. "Thanks Luce!"

"It's nothing." I muttered as he grinned at me.

We sat in the carriage and waited a few minutes until it started to move. I looked at Natsu for a while. He was chatting and doing silly things with the blue cat. I moved my gaze over to the window and I watched the scenery pass by. There wasn't much to see. It was only a short journey and it felt even shorter with the earl's constant chatting, which could be heard. He definitely wasn't the quietest man alive.

"C'mon Luce! We're here!" He took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the carriage.

"Wait! Stop pulling me!" We were greeted by the sight a young girl with pretty, curled blue hair: standing in front of the small building. As soon as her eyes met the Earl's she bowed her head and walked towards us.

"Juvia is pleased to make her acquaintance with Earl Dragoneel." My… she seems like an odd one.

"Please, call me Natsu." She nodded her head. He started gesturing towards us as we were introduced. "Those two are Gray and Erza, they're my attendants." They bowed. "And _this_…" He laid a hand on my back and pushed me forward a little. I resisted the urge to lecture him about this unwanted display of public affection. It is also unorthodox as he is not my spouse, nor am I, his. "My companion, Miss Lucy Heartfilia." I moved away from him, creating space between us. I then held my dress and lowered into a curtsey.

"A pleasure to meet you."

The girl returned my gesture. "Juvia is called Juvia." Blue suddenly entered our sights.

"Don't forget me, Natsu!" Natsu chuckled as he gestured to the blue cat.

"This is my buddy, Happy!" He does seem like a child at times. Juvia curtseyed again.

"Juvia is pleased to meet Sir Happy."

"AYE!"

"If Juvia is not speaking out of term, she would like to say: it's strange to see exceeds in the human world." We all looked at her shocked. I then cleared my throat.

"Well… the rumors of the people in this land, having merrows blood in them, is true then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Juvia's family served the Earl dragon knight for generations. If Earl Dragoneel can prove he is the successor, Juvia shall be in your care." She curtseyed again.

"Judging from your reaction to Happy, the blood is still strong." Juvia nodded.

"Yes, Juvia can control water."

"Cool!" Natsu said as he laughed. "It'd be a pleasure to have you in my services." Juvia then led us into the building and escorted us to our rooms.

I settled in rather quickly and I'm currently sitting on a chair by the window. The sea could be seen from here. It looked quite angry: with the waves splashing violently on the rocks. The merrows must be unhappy… I sighed. It isn't a good idea, if we meet the merrows, whilst they aren't in the best of moods. Oh dear! I suppose we'll have to see what happens and hope they won't mind a little chat.

There wasn't much point in unpacking, though I didn't have much to begin with. We'll be leaving to the castle in the morning. I wonder what the castle is like…

"My sweet Lucy! I see you are safe!" I turn around at the sound of a voice and stood up.

"Loki! Where have you been?" I asked, looking at the lion in his human form. He had spikey ginger hair and had glasses on. Those glasses are only for show though. He doesn't actually need them.

"Well I had a few duties to attend to in the Fairy world,"

"How convenient…"

"I assure you, it will help you in this job."

"Right…"

"It's true! You're doubting, wounds me!"

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway, why didn't you escape when you arrived? You had many opportunities."

"Ahuh, and I thought you weren't here, so how would you know?" I raised a brow at him: as I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"… I watched you a bit before I left…"

"Right… besides, I already said, it's my job. I've been paid and it'll be un-honest to just leave without finishing it."

"But Lucy-"

"No buts! How am I supposed to keep peace between human's and fairies if I, myself resort to such un-honesty and dirty schemes? They'll surely not trust me."

"I suppose."

"Not suppose, I _am_ correct and you know it!" There was a knock on the door that signaled the end of our conversation. "Come i-" The door was opened harshly before I even finished the sentence.

I was greeted with a mop of pink and blue.

"Luce! We're bored…"

"Natsu! You can't just barge in here!"

"I can! I technically own it!" He then stuck his tongue out at me. My, how childish! It dies suit him in a way though.

"Natsu! That's inappropriate for man of your status. It's rude as well."

"Riiiiight, and you are a lady." The blue cat snickered behind a paw.

"Shut up, cat!" Natsu chuckled as well, earning a glare from myself.

"Wouldn't the _lady_ like to have a stroll outside?"

"You! Stay away from me! After the stunt you pulled last night, I ought to give you another good kick!" His face immediately paled. I smiled in triumph.

"Wait! What happened last night?" Loki asked. Natsu and Happy turned to stare at Loki. I wonder what's going through his mind? After a moment of silence, Natsu spoke again.

"Luce… Who's that?" Oh! I forgot! They haven't seen Loki in his human form before.

"That's Loki."

"What? The lion, cat thing?"

"Err. Yes. I'm sure I've mentioned he has a human form to you before. Though it was quite brief."

"Cool!"

"I'm a lion! Not some "cat thing" as you said it," Happy suddenly flew up to him with big sparkly eyes.

"So, you're like a big, grown up cat?"

"Yes, that's one way to put it."

"Loki-sama!"

"Good for you, Happy!"

"I don't think that's how it works though…"

**…**

I sighed as I turned from the window to look at the pink hair that was glowing from the lamp.

"Luce… I said I was sorry!"

"Hmph!"

"Luuuuuce!" Natsu whined. I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks, looking down at him, as he was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Lucy… it was funny, lighten up!"

"For you maybe." I hissed.

"C'mon, I said I was sorry!" I turned away, my back now facing him. I walked over to the bed and sat on it, sulking. Stupid pink haired Earls and their pranks…

Early this evening, I was getting ready for bed when I heard rattling on my window. I ignored it at first but then I started hearing noises and more rattling. I cautiously walked over to it the window, holding a broom that I found in the closet, as a weapon. I called for Loki but he seemed to have vanished again. He probably spotted an unsuspecting and venerable girl… I know… He might as well be a gigolo.

Anyway, as soon as I unclasped the lock something white flew right passed me. It was such a blur; I couldn't help but be startled. A couple of thoughts hit me. All negative, I tell you! I screamed and hit it with the broom, though I missed each time. It started to chuckle darkly and it walked closer and closer towards me. How did you expect me to react? There was a person like figure: practically white with red all around and dripping from its mouth? Of course I screamed and made a cross out of two random objects I found. He looked like a freaking vampire!

As you have most likely guessed, the figure was indeed Natsu. He burst into fits of laughter as he rubbed the flour from his face and hair. It seems he was in the kitchen with Happy and they had an _unfortunate_ accident with the flour and thought it'd be a good idea to prank me. Of course, in retaliation I kicked in against the wall, causing several bumps to appear on his head. And that leads us to where we are now: Natsu sitting on the floor apologizing and sulking, calling me mean.

"Hmph!"

"Luce! I'm _you're_ employer. Meaning I'm the boss, so forgive me!" He held his head up high a cocky aura surrounding him. "In fact! I demand you to forgive me!" I could feel my eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Well _excuse _me, my dear _Earl_ Dragoneel," He flinched at my overly sweet voice. "Did I disrespect my _gracious _and_ lovely _master in any way? I apologize greatly for any inconvenience I have brought for you. You surely need to put me in my place." Sweat started to coat his forehead the more I spoke. "I am only but a woman whom has _no status_ in the high society, I must have offended you with my opinions and thoughts. I'm sorry for my _disgusting _behavior. I'm sure I'm not even worthy or _your_ presence," I then sighed. I glanced at him and had to hold off a smirk. He seemed to be panicking. I sniffled a little. "I suppose, to _you_ a woman must only be good for the kitchen and looking after the house… Oh my… how I have misjudged you." His eyes seemed to have swirled in circles. "I wonder how Erza puts up with you… I should ask her…" He burst. Got ya!

"I'm really, really sorry Luce! I reeeeally respect you! Please don't tell Erza!" I hid a smile behind my hand. I quickly changed it to a frown as I turned to face him. His eyes were big, like a puppy's, and they had gathered tears in the corner. I almost felt sorry for him.

"I suppose I couldn't, you _are_ my employer as you so boldly said earlier. Whatever you demand of me, I must do. Even if you degrade woman so greatly." He suddenly stood up and took a few steps towards me.

"Lucy! I didn't mean to demand anything! I just want you to forgive me!"

"Really?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "You're not just and employee, you're my best friend!" Well… I didn't expect that… "Erm… Just please don't tell Erza!" I couldn't help but giggle at his scared face. He seemed like a child whom had just been told about the boogey man. His face visibly relaxed at my laugh. "Luce?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. I know it was a childish and rude thing to do but I couldn't help it.

"You fell for it!" He looked at me confused. "I may have not known you for a long time but I know you well enough to trust and believe your values of women. You have given me too much freedom and shown me much kindness for me to know at least that." He released a sigh and smiled at me. "Plus, you'd be too scared of Erza." He playfully glared at me.

"I'm not scared of her."

"Sure."

"And that was mean, Lucy."

"Hey, I was only paying you back, for the prank." He pouted as I laughed at him. Well… it seems he can be adorable as well as annoying.

**…**

It was now morning and we're now very close to the castle. In fact, we're reaching the gate now. I could see the sea surrounding us thrash and crash violently into the rocks. Oh dear! The merrow's are restless today. They are defiantly not happy. It may be a little difficult to get the sword. Oh well. We'll never know until we try. As a fairy doctor my job is communicate between the two species and sort out fairy related problems, so I'll have to try.

The gate opened with a creek and we all followed Natsu towards the enormous double doors. Gray and Erza slowly pushed the doors: the heavy weight of them, slowing them down. As soon as the gap was large enough for them to walk through, they stopped and we continued our journey.

We stumbled upon some wood and Nastu lit it up with the friction on some small rocks to provide some light in the dark building. The flame created big, looming shadows that increased the ominousness of the place. Each step we took, echoes followed in our silent venture through the castle. I hid behind Natsu a little, every time I heard a strange sound. The blue cat called me a scardey-cat, which of course I told him to shut it before he regrets opening his mouth.

After a while, we came upon a dead end.

"What now?" Gray asked.

"We should go back and take a different route." Erza said.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed with a sigh. I scanned the area we were standing in until I noticed a little symbol engraved into the wall. It was the symbol for the Fairy world so we must be in the right place.

"Wait!" I shouted before everyone left, "We're in the right place, we just need to find some sort of secret entrance."

"Natsu… I think Lucy has read too many books and her brain has fried… if she had one…" The cat snickered. I glared at him, hoping the expression "if looks can kill' would come true, right this second.

"Lucy, it's a dead end." Gray said.

"And there should be a secret passage. Fairies are sometime very secretive, you know. So it's not that strange for there to be a secret passageway."

"Luce, you're being weird again…"

I huffed and turned to face the wall, placing my hand and moving around.

"Lucy, I don't think you'll find anything." Erza said.

"Luce, you're wasting time!" Natsu whined. I ignored them. He hired me to help him and I am. Stupid Earl's and normal people that think they'll know more than a person in this profession… I sighed. I think I know why less people can see fairies these days. It's because they're all simple one-tracked minded people.

I started to crouch as I moved around on the lower section of the wall.

"Pfft! Lucy looks like a dog! Dogs are lower than cats!" Happy snickered.

"Would you like to be skinned alive?" I said, sweetly.

"Natsu! Lucy is scary and mean!"

"It's okay buddy! I won't let the meanie hurt you." I glanced over my shoulder and glared at the two. I suddenly felt a perfectly circular hole and snapped my head back to the wall. I bent down lower to look at it. This is it!

"Natsu, do you have the coin?" He took out of his pocket and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Give it to me." He walked over and placed it into my palm.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and placed the coin in the hole. There was a clicking sound and suddenly the wall in front of us started to vanish. It was like mist clearing after a foggy day.

"Cool…"

"And there we go. Most fairies can use magic." I said simply as I stood up and dusted my long dress.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Lucy. Please hit me!" Erza stepped into my line of vision and bowed her head.

"E-err, it's fine Erza."

"C'mon, let's go!" Natsu cried.

We continued to walk as I glanced behind us to see the path still opened. Oh well, we'll need it to exit anyway. That is… if Natsu really is the dragon knight… if not, I doubt we can escape. We'll probably be trapped and-

"Kyaaa!" I tripped over something found myself face to face… with a skeleton… Oh my! "Eeeeeek!"

"Lucy, you're so loud." Erza helped pull me up and I glared at Natsu. He better be the real dragon knight or we'll become like Mr. skeleton over here. I regret not conforming things properly first. Note to self: If we get out of here, do background checks on clients _before_ accepting jobs.

We continued down the path until we reached a set of stone steps, leading downwards. As I thought… the merrow's are underground, close to the sea.

We started to make our way down the stone steps, as we got closer to level ground, the steps started to get damp. I had to be careful because I had already almost slipped a few times. As we reached the last step we were met with four different, tunnel-like, passageways.

"Where should we go?" Gray asked.

"That one!" Natsu shouted, pointing to the one in the middle, right side.

"Aye sir!" Everyone started to walk to the entrance of that tunnel.

"Guys! Shouldn't we think about it first? There could be traps!" Of course I was ignored and I had to jog to catch up with them. Sheesh! Why did they even bother hiring me, if they weren't going to listen? Urgh! I ought to just leave them to learn a lesson… but my stupid conscience will not allow it.

**…**

"I told you! But did you listen? NO." I screeched. "That was the third time! I said to wait and let me work things out but noooo, let's just carry on falling into the traps in each tunnel."

"You talk too much and now my ears hurt…" Natsu said, obviously irritated. "We're safe now, aren't we? So let it go, stop holding a grudge."

"Of course we're safe now! We went in three out of the four tunnels. All in which were ones filled with traps. This is obviously the right one now! If you listened to me, we could have saved time and not nearly give me a heart attack or almost having to fall to my death." I huffed.

"But you're fine, right?" I glared at Gray.

"That's not the point!"

"Luce, I won't let you get hurt, so it's fine." Natsu said grinning at me. I puffed up my cheeks and turned away from him. My cheeks had suddenly become warm.

"Yeah… I give you my sincere gratitude." I muttered. He grinned again.

As you may have guessed, the first tunnel we entered had a trap. The ceiling started to crumble and we were almost buried alive. Luckily, Natsu, Erza and Gray had quickly gone back when they noticed the change in the environment. Happy was even flying me back to the entrance because I was too slow.

The two after, were not any better. The second tunnel had spikes shooting out of every wall, ceiling and floor we passed. It was horrible. I am glad I have good reflexes, other wise I would have been impaled by many of those sharp spikes.

The third was filled with tiled floors as we entered deep into the tunnel. As soon as we took a step onto a tile, it collapsed revealing an endless pit. We figured we had to search for safe tiles to cross, so we took some rocks and threw them onto the tiles. In the end, large pit that seemed endless was revealed. There were a few shiney spikes that could be spotted if you looked very carefully. There were even some monstrous creatures, between the spikes. You can say I was definitely mortified.

So that leads us to the final tunnel. This one should hopefully lead us to the merrow's guarding the sword. And in theory, my job should end there. The contact did specify that I was to only help them in finding the location of the sword and to help them get there. Not to find the actual sword itself. So that is the loophole that's going to free me from the Earl. Though, even without the loophole, as I have mentioned, I should soon be free of the contract.

**Levy's POV**

"Plue! Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked as we got closer and closer to the harbor.

"Pu puun!" Plue then nodded his head and pointed to the schedule for the boat departures.

"What?"

"Puuuun."

"You want me to lift you up?" He nodded his head again. "Alright." I lifted the small white creature has he glanced at the schedule. He then suddenly jumped from my arms and started to walk again.

"Plue! Where are we going? I hope you are leading us to Lu!"

"Puun puuuun." He then pointed towards a boat.

"We need tickets to get on boats… well I do anyway."

"Pu puun puun." I sighed. He seemed adamant about getting on the boat.

"Fine." After I purchased the ticket we got onto the boat. "I hope you know where we're going Plue."

"Puuuun!" He placed a fist to his chest as if saying 'leave it to me.' I sighed. Don't worry Lu! I think we're getting closer to where ever you are.

**Lucy's POV**

I sneezed and had to stop for a moment before walking. I wonder if someone is talking about me? Well I'm not exactly liked very much. I am considered an oddball. We carried on walking through the tunnel for a while.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"… Are we there now?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"… No."

"… Are we there n-"

"Natsu, BE QUIET!" Erza shouted, getting fed up of Natsu's persistence.

"A-aye! S-sorry, sir- I mean- ma'am!"

"Good!" Suddenly a blue light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. We all immediately rushed towards the source, coming across what seemed like a lake, with sapphire blue water.

"So…" Gray started, awkwardly. I moved towards the lake and kneeled down. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Merrows." I called, "I have brought someone who claims to be the dragon knight. I am Lucy Heartfilia, a fairy doctor." Suddenly everything started to shake and the water started to thrash around. Suddenly a big wave came, revealing a woman with long blue hair and an equally blue mermaid tail. Her eyes shining like aquamarine.

Everyone gasped as they saw the woman before them. Even _I_ couldn't with hold a small gasp that escaped my lips. I signaled for Natsu to step forward. The woman then spoke,

"What do you want brats? It better be important, you interrupted my date!"

All our jaws suddenly dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who that is? Haha, it's kinda obvious, I know XD <strong>

**Anyways, Review please! :) Until next time... XD**


	4. Sharing the Past

**Hey hey! How has everyone been? Anyway watched the new episode? New opening and ending songs! **

**Didn't the team in the games look so cool against Sting? And YAY! He has Lector back! So sweet! **

**How about the manga? It looks like a tough fight for Gray! **

**Anyways... on with the story! :) Some of you requested for more NaLu moments or teasing from Natsu. This is a sad? shocking? chapter but there is a little! I promise there will be more within the next two chapters! :) **

* * *

><p>"What do you want brats? It better be important, you interrupted my date!"<p>

All our jaws suddenly dropped.

I knew merrows had difficult personalities but… I think that's an understatement. Oh my! Her glare is scary! What should I do?

"Tch! Are you all mute? I asked a question!" As soon as we heard her voice we snapped out of our dazed states.

I straightened my spine and took a deep breath, "W-well, S-s-sorry for taking up your time. I-I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia, a fairy doctor t-that has come with a Dragon Knight candidate."

"Tch… Call me again in an hour, _after_ my date." She looked around at everyone. "On second thoughts, I'll just come when I want. _You_ can wait for me." She then vanished.

"Wait!" I sighed, "I suppose we'll have to wait for an hour then… Gray, your clothes."

"Oh… What? Where are they?" He started run around looking for his clothes. I sighed… Great…

"What are we gonna do for an hour?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know… talk?"

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea. We can get to know each other." Erza said coming over to sit next to me. Natsu then followed and sat on my other side.

There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes until Happy broke the silence.

"WOW! Lucy is actually being quiet!"

"Shut up!" I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting, as Happy snickered besides Natsu.

"Haha, so Luce?" I glanced over to him, "How comes you were travelling alone?"

Before I spoke: Erza added, "We researched you and there was not much information."

"Ah… that's a little surprising…" I said in monotone and gave them a dry look. "Well my mother passed away a long time ago. When I was 6 actually."

"I-I'm s-sor" I cut Erza off. Everyone's eyes had widened.

"It's fine. She's the reason why I'm a fairy doctor now. She taught me everything."

"I'm sure she's proud of you." Natsu said, scooting closer to me. I smiled.

"I hope so."

"She is!" Gray said, coming back, fully clothed. I do wonder how a man can loose his clothes so easily. I smiled at Gray. Happy now perched on top of my head.

"My father passed away a few months ago… we actually only recently started to get along. He finally approved of me being a fairy doctor." I smiled sadly. Erza pulled me into a hug. Ouch! How can a hug hurt so much?

"It's okay Lucy!"

"I'm fine already!" I said, as she pulled away.

"What about aunts or uncles?" Gray asked.

"None, no other family either. I'm the only Heartfillia left, I suppose."

"You're like us then." Natsu said. This perked my interest. I shifted my position on the floor so I was facing Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Happy slid to my lap and I stroked his back gentle.

"What he said, we're all orphans." Erza said. I gasped and bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"H-how do you all know each other?" I asked. The three seemed to stiffen at my question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I quickly added. Erza and Gray looked over to Natsu. I followed their gaze to see him looking down.

"The Tower of Heaven." My eyes widened.

"I-I-Isn't t-that-"

"Where noble families were mass murdered all over London." Natsu confirmed.

"What the media didn't mention was that the children under the age of 16 were all kept alive and taken to a warehouse called Tower of Heaven." Gray added. I couldn't say anything. No words came to me. Here I was, only a few hours ago, thinking Natsu was a spoiled, frivolous man but… he isn't. My mouth felt very dry. "It's a big, sick project of theirs to revive the king of evil."

"They tortured everyone… all of us." A tear escaped Erza's eye. Huh? She's only crying in one eye… "S-s-starting from murdering our f-family in front o-of us." My hand covered my lips. The thought of someone killing my parents in front of me, as a child is horrible…

"It was worse for Natsu…" Worse? How can it get worse? "We were all blindfolded and gaged. We could only hear the screams but… Natsu saw everything." So only Natsu saw it happening? I reached over to Natsu's trembling figure and clutched his hand. His head shot up: tears trailing from his eyes.

"M-my mother hid me… A-and I-I-I saw-" I then wrapped my arms around him: resting his head on my shoulder.

"Shh! Natsu… You don't have to talk about it." I whispered.

"It's fine, y-you should know the truth," He took a deep breath, "I was 8, Erza and Gray were 9. I found Happy there as well, during an errand in the forest." They were all still so young… "We were there for 7 years. We escaped three years ago."

"Gray and I decided to discard our family names and help Natsu get everything back. He helped us and a lot of the other children escape." I sniffed a little. I could feel something wet on my cheeks. When did I start crying?

"Though we're doing this for a selfish reason too." Gray exclaimed.

"S-selfish reason?" He nodded his head.

"Natsu's family are related to fairies and have a high status, even among them."

Erza continued for him, "The Tower of Heaven is connected to evil fairies." My eyes widened. Evil fairies? I clutched onto Natsu tighter. "They're after Natsu because of that. They don't want him to inherit the title. They're trying to take over the Fairy world."

"And they still have some of the children."

"Wait! I thought they found and closed it!"

"No, it's still there."

"Is this why you're all so desperate to find the sword?" They nodded their heads.

"We need to stop them! They're using the kids as experiments… like vessels…" Vessels? For what? I didn't voice my question. The pain in their eyes stopped me. We haven't known each other that long, in fact, barely five days, maybe six. How is it, that they trust me with all this? It won't be long until I'm gone.

"It's my fault…" Natsu's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "They were looking for _me_."

"It's not!" Erza said, sternly.

"They would have taken those children anyway…" Gray added.

I took a deep breath, "Don't worry… with me here, you'll get the sword, Natsu. I promise." He snuggled into my shoulder, arms around my waist, tightened.

"Thanks Luce." I smiled lightly.

"No problem." There were a few moments of silence. I need to help them. Where is Loki? He could have gotten some information for me… But… my contract… That's the only reason why I'm here. I took a few deep breaths. Well I suppose I'll just have to help them as much as I can, in this short amount of time, I have left. Yep! Lucy, we'll do that!

"C'mon everyone!" Natsu suddenly pulled away from me: a big grin on his face, "Enough with the depressing atmosphere!"

Gray laughed and somehow lost his shirt, "Dragon-breath said a big word! You must be so proud!"

"At least I'm not a stripper!"

"Hah? What did you say?"

"I called you a stripper, pervert! Are you going deaf as well?"

"You wanna go?"

"Say that when you have a shirt!" Gray looked down.

"What? When did that happen?" He then started to look around for his shirt. I giggled a little, looking at the antics of the two. Erza joined in, lecturing them. I wiped away the remaining tears and smiled. I turned away from them to look at the Merrow's lake. She said not to call her and just wait… I slowly stood up and scooted closer to the edge. I reached a hand out and touched the sapphire blue water. I wonder why these people make me feel so… what's the word? Trusting? Free? Just… me? I suppose those words work well. The water felt so cool on my hand. I stared at my own reflection for a bit… what can I do? Would there be any clues to the sword here?

I was deep in thought until a big warm pressure, on my back, pushed me forward: startling me and almost pushing me into the lake.

"Luuuuce! What are you doing?" Arms wrapped around my waist and helped steady me, so I didn't fall in. The person then placed his head on my neck.

"N-N-Natsu? What are you doing?" I could feel a flush of heat rising on my cheeks as I tried to loosen his grip on me. Its a little unnerving: when you can't see your attacker.

"I was lonely without you…" I could feel his breath tickling my neck. My… how embarrassing!

"R-release me, at once!"

"No. You smell nice." My face went up in flames. What is he doing to me?

"L-l-let go! This is unbecoming… preposterous behavior!" I tugged at his arms and managed to loosen them a little.

"You sound like an old lady…"

I could feel the anger building inside me, "I do _not!_" I turned around and his hold tightened again. He pulled my head under his chin, my hand resting on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Luce. Thanks for earlier." I stopped struggling for a bit to process his words. He sounded so sincere: my anger vanished.

"It's… no problem, at all. You _are_ my employer." I said, feeling a little sad. I wonder why I feel a bit lonely… I suppose it's because we'll part ways, as soon as they have the sword.

Natsu released an irritated sigh. Hm, strange… He pulled back a little so I could see a scowl on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's wrong, all of a sudden? And he calls me weird…

He placed a hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking it. I bit my lip, feeling a little unnerved. His thumb moved to my lips: releasing the bottom one from my teeth.

"N-Natsu?" He moved the hand on my cheek to my back and placed his forehead against mine. Eek! We're too close!

"Luce…" I stayed frozen in place.

"H-hm?"

"Why can't you just understand?" He sighed.

"W-w-what?" He moved his head back and locked my gaze. I was in a trance and I couldn't escape.

"Luce, you're mine." I froze as the words escaped his mouth. What did he just say? "Stay with me forever." His voice was demanding and left no room for argument. His eyes were hard and determined, I had to force myself to look away.

"Umm… I-I…" I could feel his breath on my cheek. This is when I snapped out of my dazed state and fully processed his words. With all the strength I had, I pushed him away from me. I snapped my head up to meet his eyes and glared at him. I moved a hand up to point at him.

"You!" I said, in a snappy voice, "You're trying to manipulate me again! Don't think it'll work again… you and your womanizing ways!" I growled. I know it isn't very lady-like but I've done far worse by now. "My contract states this job is over by the time you get the sword. I am not an object to be owned by someone! I am my own person!"

"Luce! I didn't m-"

"_Earl_ _Dragneel_…" He flinched at my tone. "Do not speak to me… at all! You're an enemy of woman and I do not intend to associate with such people." I deepened my glare and turned to face the lake, waiting for the merrow. Gray and Erza sighed, obviously having witnessed the scene.

"Lushie is really angry, Natsu." Happy said.

"Yeah…"

"She's scary!"

**…****..**

I sighed as my hand gentle skimmed the water's surface. It's already been an hour and the merrow hasn't arrived yet. On the bright side, Loki appeared a few minutes ago. Apparently he went to the fairy world for a bit. He saw the merrow and he said she shouldn't take much longer. It seems they are friends.

"She should be here soon, my princess!"

"I hope so."

The glistening water in the lake suddenly started to shake and stir. A big wave appeared, heading towards us.

"W-w-wait a se- Kyaaaaa!" The wave hit us. It's really cold! The water started to calm and the wave disappeared leaving the merrow in its place.

"So what do you want?"

"Why… you look lovely as usual." Loki said.

"Shut up Leo." In case you're wondering, Leo is Loki's fairy name. I have no idea why he has two names.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, "I have a Dragon knight candidate."

"Hmm… so?"

"S-so… I – um – we - he needs the sword as proof." I wonder why everyone has backed away… Traitors. Leaving me to deal with her on my own. I know it's my job but still. Some support would have been adequate.

"What makes you think he's the one?"

"… Intuition?" The merrow raised an eyebrow, "He said… um… his ancestors were dragon knights! He even has the same last name as his predecessors."

"Tch! Anyone can fake it!"

"Yeah! I don't trust him!" Loki added.

"That's why we're here!"

"HAA? Did you just raise your voice at me brat?" Oh my! She's very scary!

"N-n-no ma'am!"

"Tch! Oi! Dragon boy, come here!"

"A-aye!" Natsu walked until he was beside me, in front of the merrow.

"I'm Aquarius, merrow queen. State your name."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Come into the water." He took a few more steps, so now he was in the water, still in front of her. An urn suddenly appeared in her arms. She raised it high in the air.

"AHHHH! Mphh!" Natsu cried as he was swept into a big wave and then vanished.

"Natsu!"

"Where did you take him?" Erza shouted. Gray was on guard, ready to fight, if need be.

"Fairy world."

"Bu- but as a fairy doctor-"

"Ooops, I forgot to send you as well. Oh well, he won't last long."

"WHAT?"

"Such a shame! Got to go. I'm having another date with my boyfriend."

"WAIT!" She then vanished. What am I supposed to do?

**…**

"Plue, do you think Lu is alright?"

"Puun puuuun!"

"I hope she's fine. We've still got a while until we dock."

"Puuun!"

"I suppose we ought to get some sleep, it's already dark outside. Night night!"

**…**

"Lucy! What are we going to do?" Gray asked. I want to know too…

"What did she mean by 'won't last long'" Erza asked.

"Well, there are some unfriendly fairies that might cause him a lot of trouble." I hesitated before continuing, "And if you don't have a fairy or fairy doctor as an escort, the atmosphere could interfere with one's mind."

"So…"

"He'll be dazed or start hallucinating."

"Oh."

"And he'd get lost." I added, after thinking.

"We need to save the idiot then!" A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Loki!"

"Yes, my princess?"

"You have access to the fairy world, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Take me there."

"What? That's very reckless just leave him! You have me!" Loki unclasped our hands together and placed a kiss upon it. I scowled and quickly moved my hand away.

"Be serious."

"I always am."

"Take. Me. There."

"B-b-but-"

"Loki."

"Okay, fine my princess." Loki then sighed.

"We're going too!"

"Yeah!" I looked into the determined eyes of Erza and Gray and sighed.

"You both can't go."

"Are you defying me?" Erza growled. I started to sweat and fidget in my spot.

"I-I- umm, you can't go!" She glared, "I mean, Loki will only be able to take one person and the earl with will need a fairy doctor there to converse with the fairies. Besides, if you go, you won't be able to escape, even with Loki there." Her gaze softened as I talked.

"Fine… what about you?"

"Fairy doctors are rare." I smiled, "Most fairies will be fine with me."

"My darling Lucy, we should go." I turned to face Loki and nodded my head, hardening my gaze.

"Good luck Lucy!" Gray and Erza said.

"Thanks. I'm going now!" Loki reached for my hand and grasped it tightly in his. Well, here I go!

**…**

"-cy, Lucy! Get up! LUCY!" I snapped my eyes open and shot up. I looked around and noticed I was in a very bright place. I looked forward: locking eyes with Loki.

"Loki!"

"You're alright Princess!"

"Where am I?" I felt so groggy…

"We're in the Fairy world. Well, technically it's the entrance." Oh… Um… Fairy world… Ooh! Fairy world! That's right, we came to rescue Natsu and to get the sword!

"How long have I been… err, knocked out for?" I will just assume something happened and I got knocked out, on the way here. It will be easier that way…

"You haven't been out for long."

"Right! Where's Natsu?"

"He should be somewhere close by." As if he heard us, I flash of pink entered my vision.

"NATSU!" His eyes were glazed and he muttering incoherent words. "Helloooo! Natsu?" I huffed when he didn't respond. _This_ is why I needed to go with him… I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

Nothing.

I brought a hand to his face and snapped my fingers.

Still nothing.

I was starting to get very irritated. I brought both my hands to his face and slapped them together.

He blinked. But still no response…

I could feel my eye twitching now. Loki was just standing quite a distance away from us. He seemed amused. Why isn't he helping? Grrrr! My goodness! Us women have to do everything ourselves these days. Men! I internally scoffed. So unreliable!

"Natsu Dragneel!" I called. No response still. Fine. Have it the hard way. "Loki, where is the entrance?"

He pointed towards a less bright area, "Over there."

I brought a hand up to Natsu's face and grinned. I then pulled on his ear and started to drag him towards the entrance.

"Poor guy…" I heard Loki mutter.

"It could have been worse!" I smiled sweetly. Loki blinked a few times then paled. After a few moments of Natsu, still being unresponsive a series of cries were heard.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" I then let go. "Luce… That really hurt!" He whined.

"Payback for earlier."

"You're mean…"

"Trust me," Loki said, "Lucy was being easy on you." He patted his back and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Okay… so what happened? I remember getting hit by a wave and getting motion sick. Then I blacked out."

"You were sent here." I said, "You're lucky you did not run into any fairies, though… the atmosphere _did_ mess with your brain." Natsu frowned.

"Are you sure that wasn't just his regular self?"

"Hmm… you do have a point, but his usual self is much more imprudent."

"Ah! Of course my princess is right!" I sweat dropped. Do all fairies act like this? I shan't believe it… it would be ruse of me to.

Natsu pouted and then blinked a few times, "So where are we?" He asked as he trailed behind Loki and I.

"Well-" I started before Loki cut in.

"Welcome to the fairy world!"

**How was that? I hope you all like it! :) We will meet more of the Fairy Tail characters in the next chapter! YAY! **

**Please leave a review! :D **


End file.
